Television networks
'ABS-CBN' www.abs-cbn.com :ABS-CBN is the Philippines’ second-biggest media conglomerate and one of the top two players in local television. :Its flagship ABS-CBN terrestrial channel broadcasts from 25 content-producing stations around the country. Its programmes are also relayed by eight affiliated TV stations. :ABS-CBN claims to reach 97% of all Filipino households with television. :TV audience surveys consistently place ABS-CBN neck-and-neck with its main competitor FBN and GMA Network in terms of national audience size. :Each has a market share of about 23%. :ABS-CBN also owns the Studio 23, an English language entertainment channel based in Manila. It is broadcast around the country by 27 relay stations. :Studio 23 is aimed at young people in the 16 to 35 age bracket. :ABS-CBN also owns several cable and satellite channels, including some which are aimed at the large Filipino diaspora overseas. :Its cable/satellite news channel DZMM Teleradyo shares much of the same programme content the ABS-CBN's flagship AM radio station DZMM Radyo Patrol and FM radio stations My Only Radio 101.9. :The group also owns the My Only Radio (MOR) chain of FM music and entertainment stations. :ABS-CBN claims to reach more than two million Filipinos living overseas through its international TV broadcasting operation called The Filipino Channel. : Besides radio and television, a cinema film production company, a music publishing company, a stable of 14 glossy entertainment and lifestyle magazines and an online publishing business. :The group is managed by the wealthy and politically influential Lopez family, which owns a controlling stake in the business. :Chairman - Eugenio Lopez III :President and Chief Operating Officer - Charo Santos-Concio :Head of Corporate Communications – Ramon R. Osorio :Tel: + 632 4152272 ext. 4377 :Email: Bong_Osorio@abs-cbn.com :Director of Corporate Communications – Kane C. Choa :Tel: +63 2 4152272 ext. 4378 :Email: Kane_Choa@abs - cbn.com :Email: feedback@abs-cbn.com :Address: Mother Ignacia corner Sgt. Esguerra Streets, Diliman, Quezon City 'FBN' www.fbn.ph :FBN is the Philippines’ biggest media conglomerate and one of the top five players in local television. :Its flagship FBN terrestrial channel broadcasts from 10 content-producing stations around the country. Its programmes are also relayed by 48 affiliated/relay TV stations. :FBN claims to reach 97% of all Filipino households with television. :TV audience surveys consistently place FBN neck-and-neck with its main competitor ABS-CBN and GMA Network in terms of national audience size. :Each has a market share of about 23%. :FBN also owns the FBN Sports TV, an Filipino language sports channel based in Manila. It is broadcast around the country by 27 relay stations. :FBN also owns several cable and satellite channels, including some which are aimed at the large Filipino diaspora overseas. :Its cable/satellite news channel DZNN RadyoBisyon shares much of the same programme content the FBN's flagship AM radio station DZNN Radyo Kabayan and DZCA Special Radio, and FM radio stations StaRadio 99.5 and Bida FM 89.1. :The group also owns the StaRadio chain of FM music and entertainment stations. :FBN claims to reach more than two million Filipinos living overseas through its international TV broadcasting operation called FBN World. : Besides radio and television, a telephony Sky Cable, a cinema film production company, a music publishing company, a stable of 14 glossy entertainment and lifestyle magazines and an online publishing business. :The group is managed by the wealthy and politically influential Cabangon-Chua family, which owns a controlling stake in the business. :Chairman - Tonypet Albano :President and Chief Executive Officer - Robert Rivera :Email: feedback@fbn.ph :Address: FBN Building, Diliman, Quezon City 'GMA Network' www.gmanetwork.com. :GMA Network is one of third-biggest television networks in the Philippines, alongside ABS-CBN and FBN. It operates 52 TV stations nationwide and has one affiliate station. :The network’s flagship TV station in Metro Manila is GMA-7. :GMA also has content originating TV stations in Cebu, Iloilo, Davao and Dagupan. :GMA is sometimes known as the Kapuso Network after its slogan in Filipino; Kayo ang Laman ng Aming Puso, its logo is a heart shape. :The group is also owns 23 radio stations. Its flagship radio brands are the DZBB Super Radyo, the talk radio network and the Barangay LS, an FM pop music stations. GMA Network also owns a portfolio of cable/satellite TV channels, including three that broadcast to Filipinos in the diaspora. :The company was founded in 1950 as a radio station in Manila. The acronym GMA originally stood for Greater Manila Area, but the group’s radio and TV stations are now nationwide in their reach. GMA Network is owned by the Gozon, Duavit and Jimenez families, which purchased the company in the 1960s. :Chairman and Chief Executive - Felipe Gozon :Tel : +63 2 9243082 :Editor in Chief – Howie Severino :Tel: +63 2 - 982 - 7777 local 1308 :Advertising Tel: +63 2 857-4627 local 4300 :Email: advertising@gmanews.tv : advertisegma7@yahoo.com : advertisegma7@hotmail.com :Address: GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Quezon City 1101 'IBC' www.ibc.com.ph :IBC is the country's fourth leading network in Philippine TV is sequestered by the government known as the government-owned sequestered TV and radio station for a major player in local television. :Its flagship IBC terrestrial channel on Channel 13 in Mega Manila broadcast from 23 originating TV stations around the country. Its programmes are also relayed by four affiliated TV stations nationwide, while IBC is the #4 in the ratings behind ABS-CBN, FBN and GMA, according to the survey of AGB Nielsen Media Research having consistently topped the ratings. :IBC claims to reach 97% of all Filipino households with television. :TV audience surveys consistently as IBC now in the third place behind its competitor ABS-CBN and GMA in terms of the national audience size. :Each has a market share of about 19%. :Channel 13 is being partnership with Viva Entertainment by airing Viva-TV, the primetime block on IBC from 5:00pm-12:00mn slot daily, which is home to the NBA and PBA games. :IBC also owns the Broadcast EnterpriseS and Affiliated Media (BEAM), a 24-hour Filipino news and public service channel based in Manila. It is broadcast around the country by 52 relay stations. :IBC also owns the several cable and satellite channels like Danze TV is the newest cable dance music channel, including some which are aimed at the large Filipino diaspora overseas. :The network's flagship AM station DZTV Radyo Budyong as the news and public service on AM band and the flagship FM radio station iDMZ is the acknowledged and official #1 internet danze mix FM radio chain in the country will target the A-B-C markets for dance music, based on surveys by the Radio Research Council. :IBC claims to reach more than thirteen million Filipinos living overseas through its international TV broadcasting operation called IBC Global. :Besides the sequestered radio and TV stations, the group owns an online publishing business. The group is controlled by the PCGG and managed by the wealthy and politically influential Canoy and Roa family, which owns a controlling stake in the business. :Chairman - Eric Canoy :Tel: 433-5538 local 201 : 433-7031 local 222 :Fax: 433-5538 local 201 :Email: Eric_Canoy@ibc.com.ph :President and Chief Operating Officer - Boots Anson-Roa :Tel: (632) 952-4002 :Fax: (632) 951-8983 : 931-8940 :Email: Boots_Anson-Roa@ibc.com.ph :Vice-President - Lito Ocampo Cruz :Tel: 433-5538 local 223 :Email: Lito_Ocampo_Cruz@ibc.com.ph :Finance Manager - Dave N. Fugoso :Tel: 433-5538 local 119 :Fax: 433-5838 local 119 :Email: feedback@ibc.com.ph :Address: IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City '5' www.tv5.com.ph. :5''' is the fifth largest television network in the Philippines. :It ranks some way behind the leaders '''ABS-CBN, FBN, GMA Network and IBC in terms of audience ratings, is investing hard in both equipment and talent to catch up. :The group’s main TV channels are DWET-TV 5, DWNB-TV (AksyonTV), and the digital channel DWET-TV (5). The group has also owns of the FM radio station is Radyo5 92.3 News FM, a news FM station in Metro Manila. :Since 2010, when the company was acquired by telecoms entrepreneur Manuel ‘Manny’ Pangilinan, 5''' has spent heavily on hiring some of the biggest names in Philippine journalism and entertainment. :It has also invested heavy in state-of-the-art broadcast and newsgathering equipment. :'''5 was formerly known as the Associated Broadcasting Company (ABC). It has changed hands twice in the past 10 years. Pangilinan also owns the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT), which owns a landline network and two of the Philippines three mobile phone networks . :5''' was his first big investment in the media sector. :In late 2011 and early 2012, several reports in the Philippines media said Pangilinan had also offered to buy '''ABS-CBN, but his approaches had been rebuffed. :Chairman - Manny V. Pangilinan :President and Chief Executive - Ray C Espinosa :Tel: +63 2 9380673 :Address: TV5, 762 Quirino Highway, San Bartolome, Quezon City 'People’s Television Network, Inc. (PTV)' www.ptv.ph : PTV is the state television network. It operates 11 TV stations nationwide and claims to reach 85% of the Philippines potential television viewers. It also transmits through 10 relay stations and affiliated TV stations. : However, the PTV channels command much lower audiences than their more vibrant and entertaining private sector competitors. : The organisation’s flagship station is Channel 4. It carries a lot of official government announcements and coverage of the international sporting events. : PTV’s two en tertainment channels RPN-9 and IBC-13 are both up for privatisation. : The organisation also operates a handful of cable and satellite TV channels. : PTV is based in Quezon City on the outskirts of Manila. : It was founded in 1974 during the dictatorship of President Ferdinand Marcos with the official name of Government Television for Good Viewing. : From 2001 until August 2011, PTV was officially called the National Broadcasting Network (NBN). : Channel 4 is the official carrier of government TV news and anno uncements, including announcements by the office of the President. Many of these are rather dull and uninspiring, so most TV viewers stick with more entertaining programmes on other channels. : However, PTV ratings often rise during the university basketball league like the UCAA, ABL and UCAA which is the TV viewership ratings from other networks, and the international sporting events such as the Southeast Asian Games, the Asian Games and the Olympics. It is often the network to carry full coverage of such events, thanks to its role as the Philippines official TV broadcaster. : PTV also carries live national lottery draws on a regular basis. : General Manager - Renato Caluag : Tel : +632 - 920 6521 : Email: personnel@ptv.ph : Address: PTV Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City